fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsumida Reira
Tsumida Reira '(積みだれいら ''Tsumida Reira) is one of the main Cures in the series Golden Stars Pretty Cure!. She is a priestess who lives in Tsumida Shrine. She is able to see through the future and tell fortunes. She seems to admire her grandma and Pretty Cure very much. Her dream is to become a wonderful priestess like her grandma, but also wants to become a Cure, because she believes that becoming a Cure will helps her stronger. She lost her parents from an accident when she was only six, so she lives with her grandma and her eagle, Ruby. Her usual catchphrase is '"I will never give up!" '(絶対に諦めない Zettai ni akiramenai!). Her alter ego is 'Cure Prayer '(キュアプレアー Kyua Pureaa) and her power belongs to the nature and destiny. Her catchphrase while fighting is '"I am the warrior of destiny, and I will protect everyone's future!" '(私は運命の戦士だ, それでわ, みんなの未来を守るよ! Watashi wa unmei no senshida, sorede wa, minna no mirai o mamoru yo!). Personality Reira is a shy girl who rarely talks to people around her, especially strangers. She doesn't have a happy life like her friends, as she lost her parents in an accident. She lives with her grandma in Tsumida Shrine and she is full of hope to become a priestess like her. However, she is unconfident about her dreams and sometimes lose her belief on it. Besides her dream of becoming a priestess, she also admires Pretty Cure and wants to become one. The reason for that wish is: her grandmother's health is not very good, and she wants to help her as well as people around her. Also, she always thinks of her as a weak girl, so she wants to be stronger. She has a kind heart, and always cares for others and animals. She loves animals so much, and before Ruby, she had owned many other kinds. She is able to see through the future and tell everyone fortunes. She is a humorous girl, but when it has to do with everyone's fate, she becomes very serious. She never plays on others' future, and sometimes scolds her friends for doing that. Reira has a lot of things which had belonged to her deceased parents before, and she protects them as treasures. Especially the wooden harp, which was her dad's present for her on her sixth birthday, right before the day they had an accident. After this, she was heavily shocked, but was encouraged by her grandma and relatives, and she decided to become more mature, so that she can do things for the future and she believes that will make her parents happy. Appearance In her civilian form, Reira has dark lavender hair, which passes through her back. Her eyes are pink. She is usually seen with her uniform at school, and her priestess outfit. As she wears it so regularly, people call her "miko-san", "miko-sama", "miko-chan",... instead of her real name. (miko means 'priestess' in Japanese). She wears a traditional priestess outfit, which is designed simply. The top is a long white coat and th bottom is a long red skirt, which reaches her ankle. She also wears short white socks and traditional sandals. As Cure Prayer, her hair changes into bright violet and her eyes turn violet. Her hair is tied into several ponytails, and the longest ponytail passes her knees. She wears a white headband with two stars on it. She wears a white vest, and her sleeves are white but also have yellow linings. At the middle of the vest is a light violet ribbon with white linings. Her skirt is also white with several highlights and decorations in several colors. Her arm warmers are white with blue ribbons at her wirsts. Her boots are long, even passes her knees a little. They are white, and are decorated with two ribbons each one. As Prayer Fairy, her hair becomes longer, and stays the same in color and style. Her headband is replaced with a golden crown, with a red jewel at the middle of it. Her uniform becomes longer and also lighter. Her arms protectors are longer, but her boots are shorten. Behind the skirt is a long ribbon. She has a pair of grand white wings behind. As Miracle Prayer Fairy, her hair approaches her feet and is down. The crown becomes lighter, and is added with some more jewels on it. Her earrings and necklace are golden, with small diamond-shaped decorations. Her uniform turns longer but the same in color as Cure Prayer. Her shoes are added with two small angel wings. Her white wings turns lighter and also longer. Her Pure Heart Harp becomes a long staff with several golden stars around it and a colorful crystal on the top and white wings. History Her parents' death It was 13/7, the day after her birthday. She and her parents stayed at home together, but there was a sudden call. It was her parents' master, and he told them that they needed to come as quick as possible. They told Reira to stay at home, and they were hurry to go. But on the way to their company, they had an accident. In the afternoon, the neighbors informed Reira that her parents' were in the hospital. She was very worried and went to the hospital immediately. When she arrived to her parents' room, they both died. She was heavily shocked and cried. Her first meet with the duo Yuuki and Kakyu was back from their first adventure to Miracle Kingdom. They discussed about Queen Royale Ange's words. They couldn't think of anything so they decided to go somewhere for a rest. Yuuki saw her amulet, and suggested Kakyu that they should go to the Tsumida Shrine. Kakyu disagreed at first, but Yuuki told her that she will introduce her a new friend. Kakyu was curious, so she agreed to go. They ran to the shrine, and immediately saw a priestess there. Kakyu was surprised, and she invited the duo to come in. Yuuki introduced them to each other, and revealed to Kakyu that she was Tsumida Reira, the next heir of the shrine. Her dream to become a Cure The trio visited the Tsumida Shrine and met Reira again. They sat in the yard and talked about their dreams in the future. Reira told that her dream is to become a Cure and a wonderful priestess like her grandma, so that she can protect everyone with her own power. They were out of tea so Reira went out to buy some. But Mirage turned her into a Devil on her way and used her dream's power to fight the Cure. However, with the will to protect her dreams, they could overcome the Devil’s power and rescued her. Recognising the girls' true identity as Pretty Cure The Cures have collected many GemCards, so the fairies’ told them to find a new GemCards file called "Legendary Book”. They went everywhere in the town to search for it. Reira was together with them, however she didn't know what they were searching for. While searching the book, they encountered a new enemy, Kamen. The trio brought Reira away and transformed. He was strong and beat them easily. But they didn't give up, and their hope summoned the Legendary Book. Its light made Kamen weakened, so he left. However, Reira was behind the bush, and she saw everything, so she knew the trio's identity as Pretty Cure. Ruby's sick and the birth of a new HeartGem The fairies told to the trio that they felt of the birth of a Pretty Cure, and guessed that it possibly be Reira. So they visited the shrine to meet her. They saw an eagle while waiting for Reira and asked her about him. She said he was her pet, Ruby, which made them surprised. Then she told them Ruby’s story: she met him when she was on the mountain a month ago and Ruby was injured at that time. He was just a little eagle, so she brought him to the shrine and raised him up. Suddenly Ruby had a sick, and Reira was extremely worried. She took out the medicines and took care of him carefully. Her feelings made the fairies felt strange, and a new HeartGem was born from Twinkle. Arien appeared and turned Ruby into a Devil, and even made Reira unconscious. The Cures were helped with the power of the new HeartGem and beat the flying Devil. Becoming Cure Prayer The trio decided to have a rest after their stressful battles. They invited Reira to go on a trip with them to the jungle. Reira was hesitating at first because she thought of them as legendary warriors, but seeing their friedliness made her agreed. Hiroku was near the shrine, and heard the girls' conversation. He created a labyrinth to play a trick on them. The Cures came to the jungle and had a great adventure. When they were discovering about the animals' life, Hiroku summoned a super-gorilla Devil. Kakyu was scared and became unconscious. Shining and Memory tried to attack, but it was fast. They were nearly finished, but Reira stood up and protected them, turning her into Cure Prayer! The others helped her to fight the Devil and then she used her attack to purify it. Her failure in her grandma's test Reira's grandma informed that she will have a test to examine her priestess skills. However she failed her because she didn't concentrate on it. Her friends encouraged her, but she was stubborn and didn't listen. She was walking in the street and thinking about her efforts. Hiroku attacked her suddenly, and she didn’t have enough experiences to fight against a strong Devil alone. The others arrived on time, told her to believe in herself. She received her courage again and purified the Devil. Receiving the Pure Heart Harp Reira had a test again. After the test, she walked with others on the street. She met and helped many people, which made her friends surprised of her kindness. When they came back to the shrine, she showed her friends her precious thing, a little wooden harp, which was her final birthday present. Later Mirage appeared and got much dark energy with her Devil. The Devil destroyed her harp, which made her desparate. But her friends told her not to give up, and with her feelings, it turned into the Pure Heart Harp! Her grandma's sick Reira’s grandma suddenly had a sick and she couldn’t look after the shrine. Reira took care of her, but she became worse each day. Reira was sad. She decided to come to Miracle Kingdom for some herbs, even Twinkle advised her. She came there secretly with the HeartGem's help and went to the Healing Forest to find herbs. But Mirage appeared and she didn’t bring her Commune. Twinkle told the others' about her disappearance, and they arrived on time, and helped Prayer defeating the Devil quickly. When she came back to the shrine, her grandma was very weak, but she cried, allowed her feelings and power to reach her grandma and healed her. Receiving the new form and the Cures' first group attack Black Hell and Queen Evil ordered Kamen to take more dark energy. He came to Hoshigaoka and turned everyone into Devils. The town is full of monsters. The Cures arrived and fought them hard. Because there were too many of them, they were attacked heavily and they defeated the girls. Luna appeared and prayed with her feelings toward the Dragon Clock and the Crown. They glowed and she played her harp to power up them. The town is filled with light and the Cures felt an overflowing power. Then they received their new forms. They used their upgraded power to defeat the Cures together with Luna's help. Suddenly, the sky was turned to black again, and Queen Evil appeared. She gave Kamen more dark power. He was stronger and summoned Devils again, but they were stronger than last time. The Cures tried their best to purify them, but they were exhausted from the last battle. But they didn't give up, and stood up to continue the fight. The Pure Heart weapons shone and they were added with a colorful gem. They became the Golden Stars Stick. The girls combined their powers and performed a group attack - Heartful Power Star Healing. Dark Devil's appearance in Hoshigaoka Kamen created a new power, Dark Seed as Black Hell ordered him. Then he came to Hoshigaoka and attacked it by turning everyone in the town into Devils. Then he combined the Devils' power with the Dark Seed and became a stronger one, Dark Devil. It attacked the Cures and brought them back to their sad memories, which made them miserable and cried much. When the most terrible memories were about to come, Luna appeared and used her harp to play a melody, rescued the Cures from bad memories. Her melody made the Cures remembered of their best happiness. Their happiness and feelings reached the Dragon Clock, and their items all glowed. Then they combined their power again and performed a new attack, Super Golden Stars Explosion. Lost in the Labyrinth Kamen brought the Cures to Ancient Labyrinth when they were sleeping to prevent them from interrupting the Ancient Darkness. He used his power to create dark ball and trapped the girls inside, which brought them to bad memories again. They slept and seemed not to wake up anymore. Kamen came to Hoshigaoka and summoned Dark Devils, and the town was really in pinch. But in their dreams, suddenly appeared a beautiful princess and woke them up from nightmares, and rescued them from the dark balls. She created a mysterious light, which defeated the Devils and showed them the way. Finally they came back to Hoshigaoka, and defeated the monsters. Fighting Evil Pretty Cure After the generals' defeat, Kamen was angry and Queen Evil gave him 4 Devil Gems, which owned an incredible power. He attacked the Cures hard, because they had became very strong. Then he used the four gems and reflect the Cures' shadow on them, which later turned into four Pretty Cure, Evil Shining, Silver, Memory and Prayer. They brought the Cures into mysterious dimension, and beat them easily. The Cures were exhausted, even that they couldn't stand. But Shining saw her teammates through the gem on the Tambourine, and realized that they were still connected. Then she used her Commune and told the Cures. They decided to combine their powers as one, their wills as one and their hearts as one. This made the Cures stronger, and they were able to defeat the Evil Cures. Kamen was angry and about to summon the monsters again, but Queen Evil appeared, destroyed him. The final battle The Cures were brought to the Ancient Labyrinth Hall by Queen Evil, and encountered Black Hell there. He was very strong and defeated the Cures quickly. Then he used his power to turn everyone in the world into Dark Devils and his servants. The world became a ruin. The Cures used their strongest power but Black Hell was uneffective. Suddenly the princess' silhouette appeared and protected them from Black Hell's attacks. After that it was revealed that she was Princess Angelus, the legendary princess, and the twin sister of Queen Evil, who was exactly Princess Engel. Then she took the GemCards and sent her power into them. They glowed and the fairies had a strange feeling - the Miracle Kingdom and Queen Royale Ange were resurrected. However, Black Hell locked the door connecting the two worlds, which stopped the Queen. He separated the girls and let them fighting alone. But the GemCards accepted their wills - to be together forever. Their bond became much tighter, and they became stronger. With the help from Princess, they unlocked the entrance and the Queen came to help them. She and Princess Angelus gave them the golden power, and they were able to defeat Queen Evil and she turned back into her true form. They were happy, but Black Hell took the power left of Queen Evil, and he became stronger. He fired a red blast and the Cures were de-transformed. He also imprisoned Queen and the Princess sisters. The Cures tried to transform, but they couldn't. They started to cry, and their despair grew bigger, which gave Black Hell more power. But Yuuki didn't give up. She told her friends about their wonderful memories with everyone, and they must fight for everyone's sake. They fought and rescued the Queen and Princess. They called out all the world's spirits, and gave the Cures the ultimate power, which transformed them into Miracle Form. Then they received all the items' best power, and performed Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon, defeated both Black Hell and the Ancient Darkness. The world became to normal, and the Queen, the Princess Twins, and also the fairies came back to Miracle Kingdom. They said goodbye to each other in tears, and the Cures promised that someday they'll visit the peaceful and happy Miracle Kingdom. Everyone tried best for their dreams, and the girls started their new life in peace and happiness! Relationships * 'Tsumida Itarou, Tsumida Shizuka, Tsumida Reiko: '''Her family. * 'Shiromaru Yuuki, Fuyusora Kakyu, Unmeikawa Haruko: 'Her friends and Cure partners. * 'Twinkle: 'Her mascot partner. * 'Ruby: 'Her eagle. Cure Prayer '''Cure Prayer '(キュアプレアー Kyua Pureaa) is the alter ego of Tsumida Reira. She is the Cure of nature and symbolizes destiny. Her partner, Twinkle is the Miracle Gem of Courage. She transforms with her Golden Stars Commune and HeartGem. Her weapon is the '''Pure Heart Harp. Prayer Fairy Prayer Fairy '(プレアーフェアリー ''Pureaa Feari) is the upgraded form that Cure Prayer received in episode 34 together with the others Cures, with the power of the Dragon Clock and Golden Stars Royal Crown. Miracle Prayer Fairy 'Miracle Prayer Fairy '(ミラクルプレアーフェアリー Mirakuru Pureaa Feari) is the upgraded form of Prayer Fairy and the ultimate form which Reira received with her friends in their final battle with Black Hell. This form was born from the power of the whole world and the strong hearts of Pretty Cure. This form was very powerful. It first appeared in episode 50, the final episode. After the battle, the Cures couldn't transform into this form anymore. Attacks Major Attacks * 'Prayer Crystal: '''Cure Prayer's first finisher. * 'Pure Heart Star Harmony: 'The upgraded version of Prayer Crystal and her primary attack with the Pure Heart Harp. * 'Combination Stardust Shower: 'The team's dual attack. It can be performed by two members of the team, and the team can perform it together. * 'Triple Golden Star Burst: 'The team's triple attack. It can be performed by three members of the team. * 'Fairy Prayer Oracle: 'Her finisher when she is in her Prayer Fairy form. * 'Heartful Power Star Healing: The Cures' first group attack. * Super Golden Stars Explosion: 'The Cures' second group attack. * 'Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon: '''The Cures' third, final and strongest group attack against Black Hell. They can only perform this when they are in Miracle Form. Sub-attacks * '''Prayer Amulet: '''Her first sub-attack. She uses her amulets, (or 'ofuda') and attacks the enemies with it. * '''Prayer Protection: '''Her second sub-attack. She creates a stiff protection with it and it's the strongest defense attack. * '''Prayer Flower: '''Her third sub-attack. She uses her Harp to draw out a flower-shaped light and sends it to the enemy. * '''Prayer Healing: '''Her fourth sub-attack. She creates a shining ball and throws it to the sky. It glows and sends energy to her partners, while weakening the enemies. * '''Prayer Magical Fortune: '''Her fifth sub-attack. She uses her Stick to create a star, and then it becomes multiple stars. They glows with rainbow light and she sends them to the target. Songs Reira's voice actress, '''Yukino Satsuki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Shiromaru Yuuki, Itou Kanae, who voices Fuyusora Kakyu and Kuwashima Houko, who voices Unmeikawa Haruko. * Dreamy Miko * Cheer! Lucky! Happy! * Mirai ni Oracle Duets * Kako to Mirai (with Kuwashima Houko) * Miracle Star ~ Golden Stars! (with Itou Kanae, Kuwashima Houko '''and '''Yukino Satsuki). * Under the Starry Sky (with Itou Kanae, Kuwashima Houko '''and '''Yukino Satsuki). Trivia * She is the first Pretty Cure to be a priestess. * She is based on Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon, as the two heroines are priestesses and use amulets (ofuda) in their battles. * Her seiyuu, Yukino Satsuki, also voices Higurashi Kagome from Inuyasha. * Although she is known as a shy girl, she is very cheerful and optimistic one instead. * She is the first Cure to lose both of her mom and dad. * She is the first Cure to have white as the theme color but purple hair. * Her nickname is "Rei", the short form of her real name Reira. Category:Cures Category:White Cures